


Cross the Line

by rufferto



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Overprotective Charles, References to effects of Slavery, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Submissive Billy but in secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request by Email from "M" via email. I do not know her AOE name though and I'm not sure its exactly what she wanted.:)<br/>Billy/Vane Billy is precious to Vane but takes too many risks on the Walrus. If Billy comes back with injuries, Charles isn't pleased and Billy gets his punishment.<br/>Normally this is not the kind of thing I write. But I accepted the challenge and hope that it is what was requested.<br/>In this fic Charles and Billy know each other in Secret so it is an AU.<br/>Do not own Black Sails, Not making any money.<br/>One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross the Line

Billy looked towards the coast and frowned slightly. He knew what was waiting for him in Nassau. Charles Vane. He glanced sidelong over where Flint and Gates were speaking. Neither of them knew of his thing with the man. If they did, they would think him insane. Hell, anyone who knew would. Billy licked his lips, anticipation driving every nerve in his skin. He imagined Vane’s expression when he discovered the new wounds. He would be disappointed, Billy knew and the thought of it made his mouth run dry and his cock twitch. There was a person he visited when the ship landed in Nassau. It was a closely guarded secret for the sake of self-preservation and the fact that no matter how hard he tried, Billy couldn’t give this up. Vane was the only person who could make sense of the world.

Over at the helm he saw Flint talking with Morley. The man was getting more and more difficult to understand these days but Billy worshiped him. He had saved him from a life of hell. He had given him freedom and Billy would never forget that. Tonight, while the men were visiting the whores and Flint went off to wherever it was he went Billy would have his punishment. He would savor it because there would be weeks before they would be back in Nassau again. The ship was moving too slowly and Billy gripped the railing. What would Vane do when he saw the scar on his leg? He hated it when Billy got wounded, said it was a damn shame to mar such perfection.

Perfect, Vane called him. Billy chuckled. He was far from it. He was an absurd contradiction. His build and attitude would indicate that he could never be submissive and in fact he rarely was. It was just this weird thing, this one thing he couldn’t live without. It could only ever be delivered by Charles Vane, no one else. Not even Flint. He couldn’t even imagine Flint being able to do what he expected from Vane.

For Charles Vane it was the thrill of it, Billy knew. It wasn’t love, it wasn’t devotion it was just an understanding. They’d been doing this for two years now and so far managed to maintain the secret. Then again, there had never been any occasion for anyone to see it. Charles Vane and Billy Bones were hardly ever in public in the same location. Just once in a while if he got what he needed he could deal with pretty much anything.

Finally the ship landed in Nassau and Billy had seniority so he was one of the first on the boat. In a way, he almost felt shamed because of it. It was not natural, he knew, to want this but Vane always reassured him. He saw the man on the beach, casually hanging around as the Walrus crew came aboard. When he saw Billy he pushed off and headed away. He’d told Billy in the past that it was because if Billy wasn’t on that first boat, or he couldn’t see him on the deck of the Walrus, he’d know there was a problem.

Billy helped the first load get moved to the Guthrie warehouse and was soon on his own free time. He quickly escaped Gates and the other men were distracted by the brothel. It was night by the time he made it to Vane’s set up in town. He stopped for a moment to check and see if Vane was occupied. He could hear moaning and sighed.

Jack Rackham appeared quite suddenly before he could hide back in the shadows. He was the only other person who knew about them. “He’s in a mood.” Jack warned. “He had a falling out with Eleanor.”

“Shit,” Billy sighed. “Maybe I should come back tomorrow.”

“No, I’ll tell him you’re here. Stay put.” Jack gave him a wink. He walked into Charles’ tent and saw him busily working two women.

“This better be good.” Vane barked.

“He’s here.” Jack said and looked pointedly at the ladies. “He wants to know if he should come back later.”

Vane shook his head, “Tell him ten minutes. He can cool his heels.”

Jack was well aware of how pissed Vane was at the length of time the Walrus had been gone this time. He knew something was up, he just didn’t know what and he hoped Billy was confiding secrets because otherwise Jack Rackham didn’t want to know what was going on while he stood guard.

Sometime later, Billy loomed in the flap door of his tent. He gave Vane a look since the man was conveniently already naked.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Billy.” Vane gave him a dangerous smirk as he inhaled his smoke. “Come on, you’re over-dressed. Let me see what Flint did to you this time.” His tone had more edge to it than usual.

Billy gave him a concerned look while he began to strip. “What’s the matter, Charles?” He carefully pulled his clothing off, acutely aware that the man was inspecting his body carefully.

“Four weeks, Billy.” Vane snarled. “You’ve been gone for four weeks.”

“It’s not like I can tell them we should get back to Nassau.” Billy argued, “We had three prizes to seek.” He pulled off his boots and noticed the annoyed look. “Don’t tell me you were worried.”

“Fuck you.” Vane snapped and extinguished the smoke. “You need to join my crew, Billy. Flint is going to get you killed.”

“You know the answer to that.” Billy stood tall and proud. He grinned as Vane’s eyes roamed over him. Billy was a delight to look at, tall, broad shouldered and rippled with muscles. Every part of him was symmetrically perfect and Vane loved to study him.

“You’re injured.” Vane’s eyebrows knotted together.

“Not badly.” Billy shrugged. It wouldn’t be a deep scar but it was closer to his heart than he liked.

Vane fixated upon it. “I told you to be careful.”

“I was.” Billy walked over to the bed and knelt on it.

“You weren’t careful enough.” Vane’s eyes had that particular glitter in them and a seductive tone laced his words.

Billy felt a thrill run through his blood and his cock immediately reacted. Fuck, it had been too long. “Maybe not, what are you going to do about it?” He gave Vane a defiant look.

Vane gave him a look that went directly to his cock and he pulled the blanket off and patted his lap. “Make sure that you think long and hard before doing it again.”

Billy gave a low chuckle and crawled over. Vane’s right hand reached out and grabbed his neck. He was pulled into a rough commanding kiss. It had been a while and he opened up to Vane easily. It was a hard and messy and didn’t last as long as he’d have liked. Vane pulled him away by one of his necklaces.

“Down.” Vane snapped.

Billy shivered at the tone and immediately obeyed because that was his role in this strange connection. Vane would be the only man ever to command him like that. He lay across Vane’s lap and angled his cock just for the sake of friction. Vane encouraged his legs apart and he tucked a pillow under his arms.

“If you didn’t get hurt, I wouldn’t have to do this.” Vane told him. “Do you know what’s about to happen?” His tone was mild, humorless, yet Billy knew better. This was his role to play.

“Yes, Captain.” Billy whispered.

“I didn’t hear you, Billy.”

“Yes, Captain Vane.” Billy spoke a little louder, “Get on with it.”

“I give the orders here,” Vane snapped.

“Of course, Captain Vane.” Billy whispered.

Vane’s hands began to gently fondle his ass and Billy squirmed in anticipation. The first slap always hurt the most and this time was no different than the rest. Billy cried out and stuck his fist in his jaw to stop himself from being too loud. Vane didn’t stop after the first one, he continued to strike him, harder each time.

Billy’s mind reeled from the attention, he knew it was so wrong to take such pleasure from this act but he was rutting against Vane’s leg. God, the pain. It was glorious. It made him come completely alive and he didn’t have to think about anything but the building ecstasy in his body. “Charles…” he whimpered. “Fuck, I want you.”

“Not yet.” Vane chuckled devilishly, “I haven’t got you properly red yet, Billy.”

The smacks continued, Billy knew he’d have trouble sitting in the morning but he didn’t care. He would come soon if Vane kept it up.

Finally the smacks stopped, “Are you going to be more careful next time, Billy?”

“Yes Captain Vane.” Billy panted.

Vane’s fingers played around his hole and teased it. Billy knew what was coming next.

Vane stopped a moment and Billy whined.

“None of that,” Vane gave him one more smack. “Up.” He shifted slightly and straddled Billy from behind. Billy glanced back to see him coat his fingers and rub his cock with oil. It never ceased to amaze him just how feral Charles Vane could look especially in candle light and shadows.

He buried his face in the pillow to block a loud shout when Vane shoved the first finger into his ass.  
  
“Does that hurt, Billy?” Vane asked softly.

“Keep going…” Billy would never admit pain to the man and they both knew it.

It wasn’t long before he was ready and there was another man’s cock shoved mercilessly up his ass. With each hard thrust he rubbed against the raw red skin and a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure laced through Billy. He needed this, god how he needed it. As a young man, this had been his only way of getting any pleasure on the slave ship. They had conditioned him and he had spent years afterwards unable to get any satisfaction or pleasure out of sex so he had stopped altogether. While he whimpered he also moaned and came sooner than he wanted to. Vane didn’t let him off easy. He worked him hard and let the punishment last. Billy closed his eyes to the memories of slavery and felt his body begin to float in sort of a haze of sensations. He couldn’t feel any pain anymore, just pleasure and he was lost to it.

Vane had never heard any sound as beautiful as when Billy whimpered. He was intoxicating and every time the man never ceased to hit a part of Vane he generally kept hidden. As he fucked into the man he knew that should anything happen to Billy, he would exact a terrible revenge on the Walrus. Even if he couldn’t have Billy on his crew, the man’s body belonged to him alone. He had the satisfaction of knowing that he was the only person to touch Billy. He alone knew what the man needed because he had gone through a similar experience. He hadn’t been left as emotionally scarred but he knew.

When it was done and Billy lay there panting and shuddering, Vane rested back against his pillows. “Your ass looks fucking glorious.” He chuckled at his handiwork and rubbed it fondly. “If only you could see it.”

Billy flinched as Vane touched the red, sensitive skin and he came down from the high. Another smack caught him by surprise and he glanced over at Vane.

“That’s for four fucking weeks, Billy. Now, come here.” He pulled the bed sheets down so that the other man could crawl his way into them.

Billy shakily complied, he was having trouble moving but he did rest his head on the pillow next to Vane.

“Don’t say anything,” Vane shook his head and passed over some rum. Billy took a long gulp. “Sleep. You look like shit. Jack’s standing guard.”

Billy nodded and closed his eyes. No man in their right mind would fall asleep next to Charles Vane but he wasn’t entirely in his right mind when it came to the man. The only man he could get pleasure from. Their shared secret would be taken to the grave, he was sure.

As Vane watched Billy sleep he smiled finally. The man would never know how much he waited for these nights and how precious they were to him.

**FIN**


End file.
